Androids 17 and 18 dancing the Para Para Boogie
by KaijuBoy455
Summary: The Androids dancing.
1. Chapter 1

"Who are you suppose to be?" said Android 17

"I'm Bon Para!" said Bon Para.

"Don Para!" said Don Para.

"Son Para!" said Son Para.

"Prepare to face the rhythm of the Para Para Brothers!" said the Para Brothers.

"Para Brothers?" said Android 18.

The Androids and the Para Brothers stare at each other for a minute until the para Brothers took off their armor and began dancing

"Bon Para! Bon Papa!" said Bon Para.

"Raise the cave! Respect the beat!" said Don Para.

"Why are those guys dancing for us?" said Android 18.

"Yeah this is embarressing." said Android 17.

"Spin it right? Spin it left! We're all gonna have a great time time!" said Bon Para.

"Right, right! Left, left!" said Son Para.

"Spin it turn and a great big smile!" said Don Para.

"Weird." said Android 17.

But sooner or later, Android 18's left arm was moving by itself.

"Huh?" said Android 18.

"Your turn #18!" said Bon Para.

"17! What's happening to me?" said Android 18.

"18, what is wrong with you?(Android 17 starts to dance)Wait I can't -I can't stop! My arms started to move all by themselves!" said Android 17.

"I don't want to do this tacky dance! I feel like a cheerleader!" said Android 18.

"Haha! It's working!" said Son Para.

"Okay! Right to right, left to left, don't forget to smile!" said Bon Para.

"Don't forget the big the big smile!" said Don Para.

"Right right! Now I'm saying it!" said Android 17.

"How tacky!" said Android 18.

"Bon Paraparapara! Bon Para!" singed the Para Brothers.

"Right right, left, left!" said Androids 17 & 18.

"I can't take it anyone!" said Android 18.

"Oh yeah! It's working! But not enough Para!" said Bon Para!

"What's wrong? Hating this dance?(Bon Para punches Android 17)" said Bon Para.

"17!" said Android 18.

"(Bon Para turns to Android 18)Oh my goodness! You're not smiling enough! (Bon Para throws Android 18 to where Android 17 was)" said Bon Para.

"Hehehe!" laughed Bon Para.

"(Androids 17 & 18 resume dancing)It's starting again!" said Android 17.

"Right right! Left left!" said Android 18.

"Right to right!" said Android 17.

"What's wrong? You have bad rhythm! Take that!(Bon Para punches Android 17 in the face) Ah Ha! Keep those

legs high up!(Bon Para slams Android 18 in the face)Shake that! Now with some pepper! Ha Ha! Still wrong!(Bon Para punches Android 17 in the face)You not rhythm worthy! (Bon Para slams Android 18 in the face)What is up brother! (Bon Para punches Android 17 in the face). What is up sister! (Bon Para slams Android 18 in the face). Your feet are not balanced! This is called rhythm twin! So what do you think of our dancing style? It's something we call the Para Para Boogie!" said Bon Para.

"Uh, I don't think this is dancing!" said Android 18.

"What a lame power to have." said Android 17.

"Oh yeah word!" said Bon Para.

"It's like doing a weird exercise workout!" said Android 17.

"Oh I'm gonna be sick!" said Android 18.

"Yeah! Tell be about it." said Android 17.

"At least we can regain our staminas." said Android 18.

"Hey Don Para, Son Para! let's finish them off!" said Bon Para.

"Give them the juice bro? said Son Para.

"Okay, let's pump up the jam faster!" said Bon Para.

"Do it, do it, Para Para Boogie!" singed the Para Brothers.

"Faster, faster, faster, spin!" said Bon Para.

Androids 17 and 18 kept on repeating the dance over and over again

"Spin like a ranch record!" singed Bon Para.

"Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon! Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, Para!" singed Bon Para.

"My arms feel like jelly!" said Android 17.

"Don't hurt yourself with words! Grin, and grin, and grin, and grin, and grin, and smile, and smile! Whoo o-oh!" said Bon Para.

"On fire!" said Don Para.

"It seems that the Androids are at the mercy of the bizarre dancing of the Para Para Brothers. Now the trio of aliens have placed Android 17 and Android 18 in their trap. Will the Androids free themselves? Or the Para Para Brothers will get away with it? Find out next time. Next time, the Androids are tied up and get taken to Planet Luud where their newest adventure begins." said the narrator.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last time, the Androids land on the asteroid named Beehay where they meet the Para Para Brothers. The devious trio had used a technique to trap the Androids by making them dancing. Now the twins can't fight back until this next episode." said the narrator.

Androids 17 and 18 were still at the mercy of the Para Para Brothers dancing. As the music and dancing stops, so did the Androids as but Bon Para pull out a radio which has a hypnotic trance that tells the Androids to bow down.

"It's time to bow down! Hands and knees on the ground!" said the radio.

The Androids began to bow down.

"Nobody forces me to bow down!" said Android 17.

"I can't move!" said Android 18.

"Don Para! Son Para! Get the ropes! We're taking them to our home planet." said Bon Para.

Later in the Para Brothers' spaceship, the Para Brothers were setting a course for Planet Luud while Androids 17 and 18 were sitting in two chairs with their wrists and ankles strapped down to the chairs.

"Don't even bother to escape. Those straps are designed to hold anyone." said Bon Para.

"Not very comfortable." said Android 18.


End file.
